For love's sake
by MOKUBAisMINE
Summary: Seto and Mokuba's brotherly bond has always been thought to be unbreakable, it has survived the duelist kingdom, battle city, and even Gozaburo, but when a new threat tries to rip them apart, will they make it together? DOOM SPOILERS


For Love's Sake

WARNING : DOOM SEASON SPOILERS!!!

(A/N This story is not about Ocs. The one in the first chapter's a random business man, but that's it. This is just about Seto and Mokuba [and of course, at least one member of the "Doom season" cast])

When finished, this story will be six chapters long

I ran home from school, threw off my backpack and ran to Our Window. That was where I waited for Seto to come home, after I got home from school. I always waited because home just wasn't home without him. I knew that it would be at least another half-hour until he got home, if he got out of work early, but that didn't matter. I would sit there, waiting and hoping to see his limo turn around the corner at any second. I sighed, staring at the corner longingly. Then suddenly, I saw Seto, running around the corner to our house.

__

He can't be done yet I thought to myself _He had an important meeting that was supposed to last all day today._

I rubbed my eyes and looked again, there was Seto halfway up the long driveway, each second getting closer and closer to the house, as a limousine followed behind him. I didn't know why Seto was back so early, but by the look on his face, something was really scaring him.

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran outside to give him a hug, just like I did every day. I don't know what was wrong, but a soon as he saw my face outside the door, he started yelling at me, telling me to go inside. I didn't want to, I couldn't leave him when he was so scared. I ran out to him and, unexpectedly, he scooped me up and hugged me.

"Mokuba, You're okay! They didn't… No one…" he continued with a few more half-asked questions, but then sighed and said, "As long as you're okay, that's what matters."

Then he put me down as the limo caught up to us. The back window rolled down, and some guy started yelling at Seto, "What are you trying to pull, running out of the conference after one stupid phone call. Nothing could be more crucial to your company's existence as this conference, as you very well know!"

"You're wrong, Tekai," Seto said, pulling me closer to him, "There is something more important…"

"Well," Tekai said huffily, "I demand an explanation of why you ran out like that immediately or the deal's off!"

Seto glanced down at me, and then said, "Come in."

"What? What about… but my advisors… we never discussed…" Tekai trailed off as Seto glared at him and growled, "Whose company is it?"

"Mine!" Tekai said, with more than a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Then you're the only person I need for the negotiations." Seto said, before leading the man into his long conference hall. I started to come in, but Seto said I should play in the basement while he explained his reason for leaving the conference in such a hurry.

I went downstairs to play, but as I did, the door closed behind me before I could get the light on. I went to open it again, but it was locked. It was jet black, and I didn't know where the light switch was, so I started to yell for my Ni sama. I was scared to death, so I tried to find the light switch. As I groped around in the dark, I felt something wrap around my leg and pull me down the stairs. I yelled as I heard a snap and fell to the ground, my leg searing with pain. It was really hurt, and I couldn't get up, so I sat there and cried. Cried because of the dark, cried because of the pain, but most of all, I cried because I was alone. I don't know how long I was down there, but it must have been at least three hours before Seto opened the door.

"Mokuba!" he yelled as he ran down and hugged me, "So this is where you've been!"

Then he saw my tears and asked what happened. I told him how I was locked inside, about the light switch, and how I thought my leg was broken.

Seto sighed with relief and said to himself, "It could have been worse, at least you were safe."

I stared at him _What was he talking about, I had broken a bone!_

"Stay here," Seto said, I'll go get our personal doctor to put it in a cast.

"NO Ni Sama!" I yelled, "The door will close again, and I'll be all alone."

"No they won't" Seto said, "I closed them last time so that you'd be okay, but I'll make sure not to close or lock it."

I started to cry again, "No, Seto, don't leave me again!"

He turned back and smiled, "What do you expect me to do then, carry you?"

I nodded.

"Fine," Seto said, scooping me up, "but I could swear you're too big for this."

So Seto carried me all the way to the limo, then went with me to get the cast. After that, it was too late for dinner, so we went out to get ice cream, then rode home. By the time we got there, it was bedtime, and he carried me up to my room (the doctor said I shouldn't walk on it today). Just as we were saying good night, Seto's phone rang. He went out of the room to answer it.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Seto walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Hello?" He said in a businesslike manner, "This is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp."

He waited a few seconds with no answer, but just as he was about to hang up, he heard a voice say, "** Kaiba, your brother is alive and well… for now. But be warned, if you can't make him hate you within the next four days, alive and well is the last thing he'll be…**" The other line hung up.

"Four days," Seto said to himself as he walked back into Mokuba's room and lay down on the floor beside his bed, "Four days will be just enough to find this maniac and put him in jail where he belongs."

………………………………………………………………………………...

END CHAPTER 1

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This is going to be six chapters long, and I have them all typed up, so now it's a matter if other people want to read this story or not… I'll post soon, I promise -


End file.
